A Parselmouth Savior
by Balinor88
Summary: Unable to speak any langue but snake, will Harry be able to be a wizard, since he refuses to talk? Can he still save the Wizarding World?
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own Harry Potter.

A Parselmouth Savior

Chapter 1: The Dursley's and Harry

In Little Whinging Surrey England on a street called Privet Drive in house number Four, there lived a very normal family. They had your typical family make-up; two loving parents and a single son, who was the apple of his parent's eye. They all lived like your ideal perfect family as well. Vernon Dursley was your normal everyday business man, providing money and a steady income for his family, his wife Petunia Dursley was a stay at home mom – as was proper - , his son was just like any other boy; lots of friends, rough housing around a bit, playing computer games, and attending school. Yes in their minds the Dursley's were positively normal and perfectly ordinary, plus you couldn't find a better family anywhere.

But that was in their mind. Others were not so kind in their opinions of the Dursleys. Mister Dursley was a business man, he worked for Grunnings, but he was not your ideal business man. Of course he was if your ideal business man was a man who was tall, hulking, beefy, with a full mustache, and a purplish face from yelling all the time and looking to be on the verge of a heart attack at any given moment; then of course he was the perfect business man. The neighbors really couldn't fault Vernon Dursley as a business man, he was after all always at the top in sales and if rumors were correct just a promotion away from being a manager for the Grunnings company in Little Whinging. Petunia Dursley was the envy of many other house wives if you can believe it. Her garden was always so beautiful, not a weed in sight, her lawn a perfect shade of green, and cut just the right length, her hedges trimmed exactly bow shaped...yes she was envied for those things, but nothing else. She was a twig of a woman, with a long neck and a horsey face, the other neighbors wouldn't have cared about this too much except Petunia Dursley was a gossip of the worst kind. Their son was...well there really was nothing too nice to say about him at all. A pig in a wig was most likely the nicest opinion there was of young Dudley Dursley. We will just have to leave it at that.

There was another person who was part of the Dursley household. It was their nephew Harry James Potter. That poor poor buy. Everyone felt sorry for him. The Dursley's were really saints after all, not many people would go through the trouble of raising such a kid. Yes they all agreed the boy was trouble. The Dursley's had been questioned about the boy and it usually went like this:

N: Why don't you have pictures of young Harry?

D: Well we did try to take a picture of him, but the flash must remind him of the car crash his parents died in. We can't understand of course how he could remember it, being as he was so young...but that must be it. The doctor we spoke to says that must be it. Anytime we try to take a picture he either curls up in a ball crying, or tries to destroy things.

N: Oh! That's too bad. But why does he wear his cousin Dudley's clothes?

D: We used to buy him new clothes, but again it seems to be a comfort and safety thing according to the doc. Dudley make's his cousin feel safe so he tries to keep Dudders near him always by wearing his clothes. We really don't know what to do.

N: Tsk tsk poor thing. Why does the boy never talk though?

D: We don't know. The car crash...prehaps he'll talk later.

N: Of course how thoughtless of me. Well do your best Mister/Missus Dursley. A boy like that...you'll need it.

D: Thank-you for your support. Have a good day.

As you could see they were very good at what they said. Now for what was actually true. There were no pictures of Harry because only Dudley mattered to Petunia and Vernon Dursley. He wears Dudley's clothes because to them he was a freak and didn't deserve new ones, plus Vernon worked hard for his money and therefore it should only be spent on his family, not some freak. As for the last, the boy sounds like a snake when he talks and if he can't speak English like a normal person, then he wasn't allowed to speak at all.

Of course to keep up appearances of being a nice normal and caring family, Vernon bought Harry chalk and a medium chalk board, so he could answer or ask questions for the teachers at school who don't know sign language. Yes Vernon Dursley allowed Harry to learn Sign language. After all he didn't want to hear that freakish hissing sound and it made him look like a saint by doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

*I do not own Harry Potter.

A Parseltongue Savior

Chapter 2: A Letter, and Diagon Alley

In a cupboard in a house in Little Whinging, Surrey England, laid a small ten year old child sleeping. It was not a peaceful sleep however, for Harry Potter was dreaming of pleading voices, a flash of green light, a high pitched scream, and cold laughter.

A harsh banging woke him along with the high tight scratching screech that was his Aunt's voice. "Up! Boy! Wake Up!" more pounding "Its an important day for Duddkins! He just got his Smeltings acceptance letter! So make sure you don't burn breakfast!"

Harry blinked his eyes open slowly and got ready quickly. He managed to exist the cupboard before his aunt called him a second time, and proceed to quickly prepare breakfast for his aunt, uncle, and cousin. After making enough food to feed four and a half people (Aunt Petunia never ate as much as Uncle Vernon and Cousin Dudley.) the mail slot clanged, signaling the arrival of the mail.

"Get the mail Boy." ordered Uncle Vernon. Harry quickly left dodging Dudley's smelting stick, that used to belong to Uncle Vernon, to get the mail. Surprisingly this morning he had a letter address to him in his cupboard. Harry quickly realized that his aunt and uncle would never let him read this letter if he wasn't careful to hide it in the first place. So thinking quickly he stuffed it up his over sized sleeves. It would stay there because he always rolled up the excess that always hung over his hands otherwise inside his sleeves to start with. Then he quickly hurried back into the dinning room to give his Uncle the mail.

"Took you long enough. Go outside and weed the garden boy!" snapped Uncle Vernon. As Harry left he heard his Uncle say, "Bad news Pet, Marge got food poisoning from a welky. She won't be able to take the boy." And then he came to the door and had to go outside. This did not sadden him to much as he remembered the letter addressed to him in his pocket. However it was best to wait to read it until after Uncle Vernon had left for work and Aunt Petunia took Dudley to the grocery store to pick out what kind of ice cream he wanted for dinner that night to celebrate his acceptance to Smeltings. Harry of course had been given a verbal list of things to do while they were away and if he in any way slacked off, well Uncle Vernon would take away his chalk and black board and he would be shoved into the cupboard and not let out until Monday. And the only reason he would get out then was that he had to cook a big breakfast for Dudley as he started Smeltings that day at noon. Then a few days later he would be off to St. Brutus's. It wasn't that he was criminal his Uncle and Aunt had explained to nosy neighbors and concerned teachers when they had been asked where Harry was to be attending after primary school. "They simply have the best chances of helping him. The car crash you know caused a lot of problems with his mind; you know his reluctance to speak even though nothing is wrong with his vocal cords, his fear of having pictures taken, and his insistence on wearing Dudley's clothes all the time. When we spoke with them they said their therapists that they hire to try to stabilize those other boys might be able to get through to him." Yes Harry knew about this he had heard it several times and since hissing is not something most people, well anyone he had ever met really, were able to understand he couldn't object. And even if he could talk normally his Aunt and Uncle would just call him a liar and he'd get beaten.

After hearing his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin leave for the day, Harry scooted over to the hedge and made sure no prying neighbors could see him. Then he took the letter out of his sleeve and opened it. There were two pieces of heavy paper...parchment if he remembered right and this is what they said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
>Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.<p>

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

The second page with requirements says:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
>of WHICHCRAFT and WIZARDRY<p>

UNIFORM  
>First-year students will require:<br>sets of plain work robes (black)  
>plain pointed hat (black) for day wear<br>pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
>winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)<br>Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS  
>All students should have a copy of each of the following:<p>

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)  
>by Miranda Goshawk<p>

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi  
>by Phyllida Spore<p>

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them  
>by Newt Scamander<p>

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection  
>by Quentin Trimble<p>

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand  
>1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<br>1 set glass or crystal phials  
>1 telescope<br>1 set brass scales

Students may also bring and owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Well this was odd. What did they mean we await your owl? Harry didn't have one. Also where was he supposed to go to get these supplies? Harry didn't doubt that this wasn't real. For one it explained why all those weird things happened to him, and why his Aunt and Uncle were so insistent that magic didn't exist. And for another reason, well he just didn't have the heart to believe other wise. He heard a soft hoot and looking up spotted an owl in the tree in the yard. Heart beating in throat he hurried into the house and up to Uncle Vernon's office. Thinking quickly he grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note:

Dear Minerva McGonagall,Deputy Headmistress,

My name is Harry Potter and I accept your invitation to attend Hogwarts. My Aunt Petunia asked that I write, and was wondering if you could tell her where and how I am to get my supplies for school as if was quite some time since her sister, my mom, had to get her supplies. Also she was wondering where we needed to go to get the proper currency to pay for the items in question.

Sincerely,

Harry J. Potter

Harry squirmed a little bit feeling guilty about the lies, but he reasoned the first letter had his cupboard on it so this logically pointed to the fact that she knew about the abuse he suffered from his relatives and supported it. He also assumed that his mother had attended this school so they might not think it was odd that his Aunt asked these questions and for clarification. At least that was what he was counting on, he knew very well his relatives would never let him go to this school if they knew, so he Harry would have to try and do this himself. Nodding in satisfaction with this line of thinking he hurried back downstairs and outside and over to the owl. He held out the letter and hoped the owl was the owl they were waiting for. At first the owl just looked at him, and Harry sensing it was wondering why he didn't talk pointed to his throat and mouthed the words "_Soar throat."_ The owl nodded and flew down allowing Harry to attach the letter to its leg, and then took off. Harry hoped it wouldn't take too long for a reply.

Just as he was finishing up the outside chores, an owl flew over and dropped a letter for him. Harry after glancing around carefully and finding no one near opened it and this is what it said:

Dear Mr. Potter,

Please tell your Aunt you need to go to Diagon Alley. It is located in London. To get there you enter the Leaky Cauldron, which only you Mr. Potter will be able to see, then go up to the bar keeper. His name is Tom. Just tell him you need to get into Diagon Alley for school supplies and he will open the door for you. You do not need to worry about changing your money into wizarding currency. Just go all the way to the end of the Alley and you will see Gringotts. It is a bank run by goblins. Your parents set up a trust vault for you. I attached your key to the bottom of the letter, just hand it to a teller and they will help you. Thank-you for agreeing to attend Hogwarts.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall  
>Deputy Headmistress<p>

Harry slid the key into his sock, and the letter up his sleeve with the other one. He had to make sure he didn't lose them. He wondered just how he was supposed to get to London? Sighing he hurried indoors to start dinner for his relatives. The pork roast he had started earlier was done and he needed to hurry with the glaze he made for it or it would dry out and his Uncle Vernon would be furious.

Harry listening to the Dursley's that night at dinner found out he was in luck, when it came to getting to London. Duddley was to large a boy for any of the Smelting Uniforms, so the Dursley's would be going to London on July 31, Harry's Birthday, in order to have Duddley measured for a proper uniform. They would be taking Harry with because no one else could watch him that day. Mrs. Figg's daughter was ill, so the old senile cat lady had left to take care of her. So the Dursley would just have to take Harry with them. Harry was in good sprites that night when he was told to return to his cupboard, in just two days he would be in London and hopefully he could find the Leaky Cauldron and this all wasn't a big joke.

***TWO DAYS LATER***

Uncle Vernon had solved the problem of Harry getting away from the Dursleys. Harry was shoved out of the car and told to "Go wander around Boy. We don't want your freakishness in our eyesight today. Remember where the car is. We will be leaving at 8, with or without you. So be prompt." And Harry skittered away dodging his Uncle's fist.

Shortly before noon Harry came across the Leaky Cauldron. According to the Deputy Headmistress he had to ask the barman Tom to open the door to the alley. How an alley had a door Harry didn't know, and it really didn't matter so long as it was real. Once he stepped inside though he hesitated, the pub was cast in shadows and people wearing cloaks were hunched over tables. Harry gripped his black board tighter. He shuffled over to the bar, and waited for the barman to look at him.

"Yes? How can I help you?" the barman asked. Harry held out his board it read, "**Tom?".**

"That would me."

"**Diagon Alley please?"**

"Ah, you starting Hogwarts then? Where are your parents?"

"**They arranged for someone to meet me in the Alley."**

"Ah. This way then." Tom lead Harry through a door, "three up, over two and..." The wall opened to reveal a bustling, thriving market place. Harry's eyes widen, it was real...it wasn't a cruel joke...wow he might actually get away from the Dursleys. He turned gave Tom a huge grin and waved darting away to where Gringotts should be.

*Next chapter will be up soon! Please review, advice is welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

*I do Not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 3

A tall long-haired blond man holding a silver headed cane had stopped in of a goblin teller when he was jostled from behind. He turned, irate and fully prepared to sneer and belittle whoever had dared to bump him. Yes it was common for people to jostle together in lines while waiting for a teller to become free, but it _never_ happened to a Malfoy. They were at the top in power and in bloodlines. It was dangerous to cross a Malfoy, they were considered a dark family even though most would never dare to hint so in public. Their political standing was ironclad. So Lucius Malfoy was quiet prepared to ring whoever's neck it was that dared to bump into him.

He found no one, until he lowered his gaze and spotted two things. A dark haired child with distressed eyes clutching a black-board, dressed in rags he wouldn't even let a house-elf wear, and taped glasses. The second thing he spotted was a gangly red-haired child rushing away from the scene. It became evident what had happened. The red-haired child had shoved the black-haired child into him.

Although he was at one time a death eater, Lucius Malfoy never stooped so low as to hurt a child. And after making friends with Severus Snape during his time in Hogwarts he new very well the look of the abused. So instead of ripping someone a new one like he had planned. He said nothing and waited to see what the child would do.

Harry was shaking quiet badly in his over large clothes. He had seen the man's face when he had whirled around after Harry had been shoved into him from behind by a tall red-head kid. He had been fully prepared to be treated like his uncle would have treated him, should the same had happened. But the man said and did nothing. It looked like he was waiting for something...'Oh!' Harry thought. And turned his black-board to himself and scrawled in hurried hand writing. He then flipped the board around and held it up for the man to read.

Lucius Malfoy raised an eye-brow as he looked at the hastily scrawled message the child had held up.

**I'm so sorry for running into you sir.**

He frowned briefly, the child hadn't wrote that it was an accident or that another child had pushed him. Indeed the sentence made it seem as if he was expecting the blame and rather than defend himself, he made it seem like he had been running pell mell through Gringotts. Silly boy. The goblins themselves would had halted the child should he have been running. Nevertheless he had seen enough. "Apology accepted. And what may I ask is your name? And were are your parents?"

**My name is Harry Potter and my parents are dead. My guardians are not magical and do not feel comfortable here so they are waiting outside.**

It was only his years of political training that allowed Lucius to keep his expression stoic. Harry Potter was abused. And he expected him to believe that his guardians would let him enter Gringotts on his own. Preposterous.

"I am Lord Malfoy, lordling Potter. You may call me Mr. Malfoy as we are related through my wife's mother's sister, whose sister was your grandmother Lady Dorthea Black. If it is permissible I will help you with your errands today. I assume you are getting ready for Hogwarts?"

Harry was in shock. This man was a lord and he was related to him! And he was offering to help Harry get his stuff. He knew he shouldn't trust strangers, but he had always been able to tell if people were lying to him, or wanted to hurt him. Mr. Malfoy so far was not inclined to either. Plus the goblin behind him was nodding at what Mr. Malfoy said, and noticing Harry looking at him, gestured for him to agree with Mr. Malfoy's request. Harry wrote back.

**Alright. And please call me Harry, Mr. Malfoy.**

"Good. Now then, Master Ironclaw. Harry and I would like a private room to go over our accounts with you."

"Right this way, Lord Malfoy and Lordly Potter." and with that he led them away.

* And cut! That's a rap people. Next chapter will be up soon!


	4. Chapter 4

*I do not Own Harry Potter.

Chapter Four

Harry grasped his backboard to his chest tightly, and paid strict attention to the speed, pace, and direction Master Ironclaw and Lord Malfoy were walking in. He did not want to be too close, but he also did not want to appear to dawdle, two things that had been known to set his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia off. Although these two adults had yet to act threatening to him, he knew that could change.

They were led to an organized office, that seemed to produce a business like atmosphere and at the same time discourage minds from drifting. Mr. Malfoy and Harry were directed to seats while Ironclaw bustled over to a file cabinet, picked his thumb with one of his long nails, and pressing the digit to the handle first opened the draw and selected a number of files and two pieces of paper from another file, and a third paper from yet another file before closing the door and heading to his side of the desk, where he set everything down.

"Now then first things first." began Ironclaw, "Gringotts, Lordling Potter, and Lord Malfoy, is a Legal banking and business operation. Our clients are our priority, and so is their anonymity, or in other words Lordling Potter, the right for their business transactions to remain private. However in the Lobby, you and Lord Malfoy indicated you wish to conduct business together. A) So he can help you with purchases for schooling. And B) so Lord Malfoy may show you how to conduct your own future business transactions. Did I get that right gentleman?"

Harry wrote yes on his blackboard, and Lucius Malfoy answered in the affirmative verbally. Ironclaw nodded once sharply and set the three single pieces of paper in front of them. "These are contracts stating that what you learn here today, about each others affairs and transactions do not leave this room, without express permission from the other involved. The single parchment is for you both to sign, stating that you do not mind and won't sue Gringotts at a later time...or ever...for conducting business with both of you in the same room. These papers are just to protect everyone involved, and I myself will sign in blood to signal that Gringotts itself will not reveal the proceedings to an outside party at anytime, unless all parties are in agreement." They signed and the papers disappeared into the desk. This time Ironclaw asked, "Which file would you like to view first?" Mr. Malfoy seeing the child would not make a suggestion spoke up. "I believe we should go over Harry's first as his will take the most time."

When they were done going over Harry's file, he felt overwhelmed. He according to Ironclaw's file was the owner of several estates, and had stocks and bonds in a few businesses as well. One of those was the muggle run company Macy's. Plus he found out his Aunt and Uncle had received a thousand pounds each month for his care. He wasn't sure weather or not to bring attention to fact they clearly were not using it on him or for him, because as far as he knew he had nowhere to go, but back to them. Although, Lord Malfoy had said he was related to him, and was helping him sort thorough everything, it did not mean that Lord Malfoy would want him to live with him. He was also the heir to the ancient and noble house of Black. And since the current head of house was in prison, it was up to him to decided what happened to their investments and estates as well. When he questioned why Lord Black was in jail, Ironclaw spoke up before Mr. Malfoy. "Gringotts cannot truthfully say what Lord Black has done to warrant a prison sentence as we never received the trail transcripts, so we could freeze the accounts until you came of age to deal with them. And since they have not been frozen you have to deal with them now." Harry scribbled frantic on his blackboard, '**You mean he was never given a trail? That's legal? But he's a Lord! You said so! Does that mean I could go to jail without a trail too?!**' "I will look into this matter if you agree Harry. It is not legal you are correct. Now I would like to ask, why you are wearing such clothes, if your relatives are receiving payment for your upkeep?" Lucius spoke, his voice even, he did not want to upset the child, but if he was to help him...even though it was obvious to anyone that the child was abused...Harry had to admit it, or his hands were tied.

Harry bit his lip and looked at his blackboard, running his finger over it slowly. Silently he decided one more chance. Just one. Maybe this time he would get the help he so desperately needed. But he would have to come clean about his hissing. What if because he couldn't speak normally his relatives were in the right about the way they treated him? He felt sure that if that was the case these two adults would be blunt about it.

* And I will end this chapter here. Not quiet sure what I want to happen next.


	5. Chapter 5

*I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Five

Master Ironclaw and Lord Malfoy could not help but lean closer to the green eyed waif as the child scribbled furiously on his blackboard. When Harry ran out of room he turned frustrated eyes at his writing and glared. Just as Ironclaw was about to offer to get some parchment and a pen ( yes goblins used pens and only let favored customers use them, of which Lily Potter ne Evans was the only other one to have been offered one.) Harry glowed lightly and the blackboard tripled in size. He glanced up eyes wide, but Lucius and Ironclaw just waved him on. When Harry was lost in writing again, the two male's eye met and shared a look of astonishment between them. They both knew the child was delicate so even if such a demonstration of controlled accidental magic had just happen that most children would not accomplish (They would be more likely to conjure a new one entirely or erase previous work), they had to make sure Harry did not think they thought it was different.

When the child finish he gave the blackboard to Master Ironclaw, who took it and laid it on the desk. "Now young lordling, we have more business to discuss. You grew up as a muggle and therefore have not had any vacinne's for wizarding illnesses. It is mandatory that all muggleborn's go to Saint Mungos for a medical check-up which will be forwarded to the school nurse in case of injury or illness. While Lord Malfoy and Myself read this, a curse-breaker will take you to Saint Mungos. I wrote up the instructions for the healers myself and the curse-breaker will make sure it is followed to the letter. He will make sure not to draw attention to you nor will he blab anything he finds out about you." He waited for Harry to nod. Then Ironclaw pressed a paperweight on his desk. Shortly after William Weasley entered the room. "This is William Weasley. He is our top curse-breaker. And will be sure to take very good care of you. Master Curse-breaker hear is the letter of the Healers of Saint Mungos. Remember the Gringotts rule of confidentiality and conduct yourself according to your position. The child does not speak and as we have his blackboard here he will not be able to communicate with the healers. Dismissed."

Bill Weasley bowed and when Harry was beside him walked from the room and over to an appreatation point. "I am going to have to hold you. We are going to telaport to Saint Mungos. I take it you are a muggleborn?" Harry seeing as he was raised by muggles and had as much knowledge about the wizarding world as a muggle, felt no need to inform Mr. Weasley otherwise, and in the event he found out otherwise, would use the excuse he did not understand the question reference seeing as he was muggle raised, nodded. "Oh and the name is Bill Weasley not William Weasley. I hate William." Bill stated as he moved to hold Harry. There was a pop and they were gone.

-line break- with Ironclaw and Lucius-

The goblin and adult wizard looked over the information contained in the blackboard. They read it once, then twice, and then going over it a third time they made notes. Finished they looked up at each other. "His note claimed he could not talk, but only hiss. Do you suppose he is actually talking in parseltounge?" Lucius asked.

"Its possible. I will have the snakes from the pet store brought here and we will see it that is the case."Ironclaw responded writing out an order as he spoke and placing it in the out-box, where it poof-ed off to an underling.

"But how would that be possible?"

"We will know more after the Healer exam. I can think of one way for sure. The night the dark lord attacked and failed to kill him, may have been enough to make Harry is magical Heir. A test would need to be done to confirm this. And as the Dark Lord is a parselmouth himself, Harry could have received that ability to prove his claim as a heir."

"Yes, but why would he be stuck speaking parseltounge?"

"I'm getting there. No healer in this world has seen the boy on that night, nor anytime after. Gringotts would have been notified for the bill. That strikes me as suspicious. Here we have a detailed account of our charges life. Including all accidental magic. There should have been more with his power range. We know that from the birth test. Someone might have bound his core. If that happened shortly after his encounter with the Dark Lord, Harry's new ability transfer, the parseltounge may have been active and stuck in the 'on' position, thus making it his only language."

"If that is the case, what can we do about it?"

"Nothing at present. After a year of schooling his core should be calm enough for a curse-breaker to lock on it and break any bindings. Until that happens we are stuck. The real question is how do we get Harry Potter through the school year without anyone finding out about his ability?" Ironclaw finished.

"Well...I have an idea for that. The muggles damaged his throat so much, he can't talk and the Healers at Saint Mungos forbid it until they can modify a potion for one so young. I know they have one for adults, just not for children."

"That might work, but Hogwarts has the best potion master in all of Britain employed and a top notch healer. How are we to stop them from taking an interest?"

"I will talk to the Minister and Madam Bones. We have enough evidence here to throw doubt on the headmaster and those he employs. If the healer report comes back with proof of Harry's magic being tampered with, it'll be good enough to keep the headmaster and anyone suspected of possibly helping him to keep the boy under his control." Lucius finished.

"I will call Madam Bones now. You handle the Minister. Plus you may want to contact Lady Malfoy."

Lucius flushed he had been so wrapped up in Harry's problems he had forgotten the time. Plus they still had to get Harry's and his own son's school supplies. He decided to be honest with her, but only enough so that the contract he had signed didn't kill him. Hopefully his wife wouldn't either.

And done. Yes I threw in a Weasley. And no he's not in Egypt at the moment. There was a major find and he had to report in person. I will cover Bill and Harry next chapter. Bill is only going to play a small part, and Harry will meet Draco and Lady Malfoy as well. Lucius will take them to dinner as it is too late for the boys to get their things. They will do that in the seventh chapter unless I make the six extra long or the shopping trip a side note, or just short.

P.S. I noticed when I read another fanfict that their goblin was named Ironclaw too. If this bothers anyone suggest another name or say so and I will set up a poll of names to choose from and I will change his name. Mind you it will take a while. Also I am focusing on this fict for right now and will update/work on the others as I can. So no worries the others are still a go.


	6. Chapter 6

* I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Six

They appeared in Saint Mungos and Bill was quick to grab a near-by waste-basket. Harry threw up. At his questioning look Bill explained, "They keep waste-baskets near the floo, fireplace travel, and here; the teleportation center, because people come hear when they are sick and these types of travel do not always agree with ill people." Harry nodded and Bill lead him to a children's healer, before grabbing Master Ironclaw's letter. He read it, then explained to the gray haired male healer Jack, "I need you to sign a Healer patient confidentiality contract. The ones Gringotts supplies you with. Bring it here, I have to sign it as well."

The Healer gave a put upon sigh, but retrieved and signed the form nevertheless. After Bill had signed he asked the child to sign as well.

"Don't worry once you sign neither of us can tell anyone who you are, or anyone about you, without your express permission." Bill was looking forward to learning the little one's name after all he hadn't been told back in the office, and really he shouldn't keep calling him kid...Though after Harry had signed it he seriously reconsidered that statement. If people heard him saying the kid's name they would flock over in droves, which would make his job a lot harder. Like impossible really.

"Okay. Well Healer Jack, Gringotts will be footing the bill and they want everything from an in-depth medical History drawn up, to a magical core scan, and finally all shots and vaccines taken care of. Plus they want a copy of everything." The Healer nodded still looking a little faint at having THE Harry Potter come to him for his medical exam.

An hour later the Healer was much less impressed and bordering on murderess. Jack had triple checked everything, however Gringott's would only be paying for the first times. It was hardly their fault after all he couldn't believe his own scans. Harry the boy-who-lived had never gone to see a muggle healer in his entire life, and he had broken no less then three bones a year. The child was underweight, and malnourished. Plus his core had been tampered with several times. To make matters worse there was nothing the healer could do about the core, because a) he wasn't trained for it and b) he knew enough to know it would have to wait until the boy turned 12 for his magic to settle down.

"I sincerely hope the goblins have a plan Mister Weasley, because none of this is good." Jack stated his voice firm.

Bill could only nod. He wasn't better off then the healer. As a curse-breaker he too understood the problem of solving the core bindings. He understood better then the healer even. Because he recognized one of the bindings. It had been placed on King Tut, the boy king and was what had caused him to be killed so easily. It not only restricted the core's magic, but made you complacent to the castor's will. This was why he had come back to Gringotts, to inform them of the binding. Now he was seeing it again. Who?...Who could possibly have known such an Ancient binding spell?

All Harry knew was that his medical exams were bad news. But he was a child and for once he had caring adults to handle these things. For now though he would stay quiet, and wait for Mr. Malfoy and Master Ironclaw to explain. He already new the Healer and Bill wouldn't explain and he had no real way to ask them. He had tried ASL but neither had understood that.

Bill thanked the healer for his time, gathered the copies and Harry and used the appreatation point to pop back to Gringotts where he hussled Harry back to Ironclaw's office. Lord Malfoy was not present he saw as he handed over the reports.

"Dismissed for today William. You will report directly to me tomorrow as soon as you arrive." Ironclaw barked. Bill bowed and left.

"Harry it is too late for you to get your school things today. With your assent Lord Malfoy would like you to eat and stay with his family tonight." Harry blushed biting his lip, before giving a determined nod. "Good through that door there you will find more appropriate clothes. Lord and Lady Malfoy and their son Draco will arrive in fifteen minutes to take you."

-scene skip-Malfoys are now in the building-scene skip-

Harry was waiting in the office when Lucius entered. He introduced his wife and son, and Harry could nor help but wonder if Draco did not like him, would that mean Mister and Missus Malfoy would treat him like the Dursleys did? Well he didn't want that, so he would be careful in his responses around Draco.

* and end. For now anyway. Dinner scene and Mansion ahead with school shopping. Yes it will be super long.


End file.
